Creep
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Aki yo again con otro songfic con la cancion de radiohead Creep! espero que les guste. involucra un karaoke y matt cantando con todo su amor hacia y rubio mas hermoso! lean y comenten... o aesìnenme


Hola a todos (sí lo escribí con z voluntariamente xD)... aki MXM's Holic otra vez con otro fic medio marica (como todos los de fanfiction~ if you know what I mean), pero que igual espero que lo sepan apreciar y me dejen unas cuantas review's, (háganme saber si me tengo que dar un tiro por negligencia por favor... ojo que puede que lo haga).

La parte en negrita es cuando Matt canta. SIII Matt va a cantar!

Advertencia: ¡¿Pero cómo carajos no te va a gustar el yaoi?! ¡¿Y más aún con esta hermosa pareja?!... ya sabes a dónde te podes ir si no te gusta... (?)

Disclaimer: A todos los lectores, tengo tendencia suicida cada vez que recuerdo que ellos NO SON MÍOS MALDICIÓN... pero no se preocupen (o sí O_o) voy a seguir escribiendo fanfics. Además utilicé una canción hermosa de Radiohead "Creep" escúchenla, y vean la traducción si no la entienden la van amar tanto como yo!

Ahiiiiii les vaaaaaaaaaaa...

_Editado el 23 de Marzo del 2013_

* * *

**Creep**

- ¿Qué haremos entonces?- Preguntó Matt incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo, sonriendo de lado mientras abrazaba al rubio por detrás, posando su mentón en el hombre derecho del aludido. No estaba seguro si a Mello iba a agradarle la idea, pero creía que debían hacer algo especial al cumplir su primer año juntos.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise intentar algo, pero no estoy seguro de que tú quieras hacerlo...- Comentó Mello volteando ligeramente y poniendo _esa_ particular sonrisa sobre sus labios, la seña de que Matt debería decir que sí, le agradara o no la idea.

- B-bien…- respondió sin saber qué esperar del rubio.

###::::Flashback::::###

El Camaro rojo estacionó con algo de torpeza frente a una iglesia que se quemaba. De allí salía Mello con un pequeño trozo de papel entre sus dedos. Matt sangraba de uno de sus brazos un pa de balas lo habían alcanzado pero aunque dolía, no era nada grave.

Mello calló de rodillas antes de alejarse por completo pero lo suficiente del viejo y ardiente edificio, sosteniendo el arrugado pedazo de papel en una de sus manos con la respiración agitada. Al ver esto, Matt corrió rápidamente hacia él, olvidando de pronto que él mismo estaba bastante malherido. _¡Maldita sea! _pensó horrorizado al ver como el cuerpo de Mello colapsaba, llegando justo a tiempo para que no chocara con el suelo.

- Matt, ella... ella... escribió mal mi nombre...- dijo Mello con la voz entrecortada, cargada de miedo, miedo de no haber podido regresar con Matt. Pero ya nada importaba, estaba a salvo ahora, entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, quien ajustó su agarre cada vez más al notar el pequeño trozo de hoja que resbalaba de los enguantados dedos del rubio... _"Michael Keehl"_. No pudo evitar dejar que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, la desesperación e incertidumbre en ese momento de verdad habían sido incomparables… no estaba seguro si lo soportaría de suceder otra vez. Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que al fin, tomó valor y tomó el rostro del rubio y unió sus labios. Las autoridades se acercaban a ellos con cámaras grabando en vivo y ambulancias, mientras Watari bajaba apresurado de un helicóptero, haciéndoles saber que ellos formaban parte de la investigación para que no los arrestaran.

- E-estoy aquí...- dijo Matt un poco más calmado al separarse del beso… había esperado un rechazo, pero al haber tendido completa correspondencia del otro, sintió que la paz finalmente llegaba a su cuerpo, quitándole de paso un enorme peso de encima.

Y es que… ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si lo hubiese perdido sin llegarle a decir lo que en verdad sentía?

Sintió cómo lentamente un par de brazos rodeaban su cuello y lo acercaban para hacer contacto nuevamente con sus labios, pero esta vez, uno más profundo, sin importarle las cámaras ni las personas... sólo ese momento.

###::::Flashback end::::###

- Entonces dime... ¿Qué tenías en mente? Near y L podrían acompañarnos si quieres, no estoy seguro de que Linda quiera venir, pero podemos intentar llamarla.- propuso el pelirrojo, sabiendo que ahora que Near y L estaban juntos, Mello había perdido gran parte de su odio hacia él. No del todo, pero era parcialmente aguantable.

- Karaoke.- dijo algo sonriendo maliciosamente.- Y sin Linda, se pone demasiado pesada cuando bebe demás.- Sinceramente, los clubes habían perdido lo interesante hace unos meses, y esta era la oportunidad especial para intentar algo nuevo. A Matt no le desagradaba la idea para nada.

En unos minutos llamaron a Near y L, a quienes extrañamente les atrajo la idea. Media hora después de la media noche, un carro negro los esperaba afuera. Sería divertido.

- ¿Debería decir... felicidades?- dijo L con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, una que rara vez dejaba escapar.

- L, no lo arruines...- fastidió Mello.

- Eso es un gracias... supongo...- agregó Matt algo incómodo.- ¿Cómo estás pelusa?- pregunto luego del segundo de incomodidad.

- Feliz aniversario...- respondió monótonamente, pero aún así con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hmm como sea...- dijo Mello revolviendo sus cabellos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo admites?- bromeó L, llevándose un pulgar a la boca.

- Dije 'como sea...'- respondió aludido rodando los ojos y ocultando su sonrojo.

Una vez en el local, los cuatro jóvenes pidieron una mesa donde de inmediato, L y Mello asaltaron el menú para ordenar dulces y chocolate, mientras que Near sólo bebía una soda y Matt algún trago con colores extraños.

- Se ven patéticas...- se burló Mello de un trío de chicas algo pasadas de copas cantando "So What?" de Pink.

- ¿Crees que el azúcar llegue a hacerme eso algún día Near?- dijo el chico de cabellos negros con una pequeña y roja fresa en su boca.

- No lo sé, pero si sucede... me encantaría estar allí para grabarlo.-

- ¡Hey, bien dicho enano! ¿Acaso le pusieron algo a tu soda?- Inquirió Matt riendo.

- No estoy... seguro...- musitó el albino, a lo que el pelirrojo sentía algo rozar su pierna bajo la mesa... era Mello quien sonreía triunfante sosteniendo una pequeña botella con vodka.

- Caíste bajo esta vez Mells...- le susurró mientras con suavidad sus labios tocaban su cuello, el rubio pudo sentir la sonrisa de Matt en su piel.

- ¡Miren chicos! Ese tipo dice que cantará una de Metallica.-

- Pobre persona...- musitaron los tres más jóvenes ante el cometario de L.

- Hará el ridículo...- dijo Matt sonriendo.

- ¿Puez shi tantoh crithicas por qué no canthas tuuu?- dijo Near fuera de su conciencia ahora.

- No es mala idea Matt...- agregó Lawliet.

- ¡Vamos Matt, patéales el trasero!- demandó Mello.

- Como si pudiera…- dijo con tono de duda.- De todas formas creo tener la canción perfecta...- dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia el escenario mientras las miradas sorprendidas de L y Mello, ya que a esas alturas Near sonreía como idiota, lo seguían.

- L... ¿No se suponía que era una broma? Jamás lo escuché cantar.- Comentó el mafioso.

- No lo sé... pero tengo un buen presentimiento...-

- "Creep" de Radiohead.- susurró al DJ mientras subía al escenario, tomaba un banco para sentarse y el micrófono. Una vez que el chico del sonido levantó un pulgar en su dirección confirmando todo, Matt carraspeó y observo al público, pudo notar fácilmente la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros y al lado un grupo de chicas que suspiraban descaradamente, a lo que Mello les dirigía una mirada cargada de odio. Tomó una respiración profunda y acercó el micrófono a sus labios.- Bien, esto no irá bien… sólo no me arrojen nada.-

En el momento en que la introducción de la canción comenzó a resonar, no pudo evitar recordar todas esas cosas, todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Mello.

_La clase, como siempre se encontraba alborotada y ruidosa, yo sólo los ignoraba olímpicamente mientras jugaba con mi PSP, me desconectaba de la realidad en busca de un botón de re-start para revivir y continuar mis recorridos por tierras fantásticas y peligrosas... ¿Qué más podía hacer con trece años y sin interés por la interacción social?_

_De pronto, todo quedó en silencio, sólo pude distinguir el sonido de pesados pasos sobre el suelo mientras se acercaba al asiento que se situaba a mi derecha. Levanté la vista, para no devolverla a mi juego desde ese momento. El motivo... una criatura perfectamente bella sentada a mi lado, se notaba que era un chico, aunque no lo pareciera. Eso no me detuvo, mis ojos estaban pegados a él de todas formas. Sus cabellos brillaban con un destello dorado, sus ojos eran profundamente azules, parecía estar viendo un ángel…_

_**When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry…**_

La canción comenzó sin previo aviso, trayéndole recuerdos de aquel día en el que conoció a su ángel, el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

_La manera en que caminaba era tan... especial, parecía deslizarse en el suelo con la planta de sus botas, pero aún así haciendo notar cada unos de sus pasos. Pensé en hablarle, pero luego me di cuenta que eso sería la cosa más estúpida que podría imaginar... ni siquiera sabe que existo. Además no se fijaría en una persona como yo que solo mata el tiempo con una video-consola..._

**You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special…**

Pronunció cada palabra y letra de la canción como si estuviera viviendo esos momentos, mientras las ruidosas personas del bar caían en un asombroso silencio, sólo para prestar atención a la hermosa voz que escapaba de esos suaves y rosados labios en el fraseo de una composición musical con más de un significado para su intérprete.

'_Sólo mírenme... soy un... soy un raro, él es perfecto, todo lo que yo no soy. Jamás se atrevería a hablarme, y yo jamás me atrevería a pensar en que me dirija la palabra... ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo es que me las arreglo para continuar sentado a su lado.' Había pasado sólo una semana desde que lo conocí y a pesar de su mal humor constante, no parecí encontrar algún defecto._

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.**

Cada una de las notas que emitía su voz resonaba con miles de ecos en la mente de un chico rubio mezclado entre el ahora sepulcralmente silencioso público, mientras las guitarras eléctricas realizaban acordes más fuertes y llamativos en el coro.

_Quiero que me note... a cualquier precio, estoy dispuesto a cambiar, a dejar todo lo que soy sólo por una mirada suya, por que recuerde mi nombre... porque me hable..._

**I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul…**

La clara voz de Matt denotaba melancolía, pero a la vez felicidad, aunque no tenía muy claro el por qué... cada uno de sus recuerdos lo asaltaba en medio de la canción dándole a esta un sentimiento demasiado transmisible a juzgar por las lágrimas que escapaban de algunas personas de público, más sólo las lágrimas escondidas de una persona eran importantes para él.

_La campana sonó... necesitaba un cigarrillo, por lo que fui a la azotea por un momento para fumar por un rato._

_Luego cuando llegué a mi habitación, note maletas y ropa esparcida por todos lados, y alguien sentado en la cama que una vez estuvo desocupada._

_- Soy Mello y al parecer tú eres mi nuevo compañero de cuarto... Matt ¿Verdad? Tuvieron que separarme de mi otro compañero porque era un imbécil, espero que tú no lo seas.- dijo extendiendo su mano en dirección a mí... _

**I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special…**

Sonrió ante sus propios recuerdos, y lo patético que se había sentido.

_Haré lo imposible, pero eso no me quita lo raro... aunque seamos compañeros de cuarto... continúo siendo demasiado raro como para que se interese en mí. Pasaron unas semanas, al parecer somos amigos ahora, sólo habla conmigo... eso es bueno... aunque no suficiente..._

_Su forma de ser es muy especial, se descontrola cuando no tiene chocolate, pero no lo cambio por nada, ni siquiera por mis cigarrillos y mi video-consola._

_Sigo siendo extraño aún como para pensar en que él llegue a quererme de esa forma._

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.**_

El estribillo sonó nuevamente, mientras sus ojos y los de Mello se encontraban tentándolo a perder la concentración, hasta que tomó una cantidad considerable de aire.

_Llegué a nuestro cuarto demasiado exhausto, por lo que lo único que logré hacer fue recostarme en mi cama y caer dormido._

_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

_Soné... soñé con sus labios sobre los míos, sus perfectos y finos labios haciendo contacto dulcemente con mi boca, de repente, su dulce lengua irrumpía en mi boca quitándome el aliento._

**He's running out again,  
He's running out  
He's run, run, run, running out...**

Las agudas notas de esa parte de la canción resonaron, dejando boquiabierta a más de una persona el todo el local, mientras una explosión de sentimientos era liberada con la voz de Matt.

_Sus labios eran tan dulces... ¿Acaso siento su sabor? Jamás tuve un sueño tan... realista..._

_Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente para caer en cuenta de que Mello se encontraba encima de mi cuerpo sus húmedos labios a milímetros de los míos._

_- Y-yo... Mello... no quise... yo... l-lo siento... es que...-_

_- No lo arruines…- susurró levantando mi rostro nuevamente con dos de sus dedos y reanudando el beso, yo sólo correspondí torpemente ante mi sueño realizado. Sus labios en realidad eran suaves y dulces._

_**Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special...**_

Su voz se volvió suave y aterciopelaba una vez más, preparándose para el estribillo final._"Eres demasiado perfecto... eres demasiado para mí... en realidad, no te merezco, pero aún así te tengo..." _pensó en ese instante, justo antes de tomar una última bocanada de aire para terminar de cantar.

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here.**_

La suavidad extrema con la que pronunció las últimas palabras de la letra fueron seguidas de una ovación de parte de los allí presentes, cosa a la cual no prestó ni la más ínfima atención, sus ojos sólo se encontraba pegados al los azules de un rubio quien se debatía entre seguir con el contacto visual, o secar las lágrimas que, involuntariamente por supuesto, resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- _I love you Mihael Keehl..._- susurró finalmente en el micrófono, para luego devolverlo a su lugar y abandonar el escenario.

Ni bien se acercó a la mesa, Mello se puso de pie y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

- ¡Maldito seas!- externó para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso, a lo que la multitud respondió con un cálido aplauso.

* * *

Siii, me pareció linda la idea de que en lugar que mis amados e idolatrados dioses del yaoi, mueran en el 26 de enero, hacer de esta fecha su aniversario... ¿Les parece raro? ¿Les agrada? Quizá deba considerar la idea de tirarme a un pozo…

Ahí ta... ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Creen que debería escribir mi nombre en la Death Note? Los dejo a ustedes para que decidan... ¿Les gusto? ¿Perdieron el tiempo? ¿Fue aceptable?

Den sugerencias por favor y acepto todo tipo de críticas mientras sean con respeto... o no, al demonio, sé que escribo pura mierda... pero igual miiiiiles de gracias, chocolates y cigarrillos para todos por leer!

Puntaje para las review:

Death Note: suicídate

Puzzle: Puedo soportar tu fic

Cigarrillo o chocolate: Me gustó

Cigarrillos Y Chocolate: Me encantó

Por favor utilicen estos términos para calificar mis fics de ahora en adelante... gracias de nuevo por perder su tiempo leyendo mis fics...

Kisses rain MXM's Holic :3


End file.
